particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Party
Berry Blue|Seats1 Title = Seats in the HR|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Mayorships|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = States Held|Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Aloria|political parties = Political Parties in Aloria|elections = Elections in Aloria}}The Liberal Party was a progressive-liberal political party in Aloria. It was founded by a group of intellectuals, former politicians and journalists to start a new political movement in Aloria, by leaking the old political parties in the country, which were in their eyes old fashioned. It was founded on June 28, 2546 by by a group of intellectuals, former politicians and journalists. The initiators were Albert Mora, a former successful Krentori lawyer and civil rights activist and Paul Martin, a journalist for the Aloria Daily. Mora became the party's political leader and Martin the party's chair. The foundation of the party was preceded by the Appeal '46, in which the founders appealed to the people of Aloria to re-take their democratic institutions and end the polarity in the country. It called for reconcilement and it called for pragmatic and scientific policy-making. The party was still young and just started, so it wasn't surprising that they get just a small amount of votes (only 0,07%) during the elections a year later. But in the following years they party grew, by having hard discussions about things that must be changed in the country. They blinked out as a strong opposition party. A major victory, that's what happened in 2551. After 4 years of opposition, when the liberals proved themselves that they really can make a change in Aloria and that they really were able to do something about the polarity, they go from 0 to 138 seats. No party ever has achieved such a election victory. It became one of the most historical elections in the history of Aloria. After the glorious victory in '51, Liberal Party-leader Mora was just a few steps away from the Presidential Palace. And indeed he won the 2554 Presidential elections. Paul Martin became the new leader, after Mora was sworn in as president. Mora's main goal was to bring left and right together, to and the polarity and to let every political party or movement work together in harmony. He wanted to make an end to the endless fighting between the parties, in which only the country was suffering. But Mora failed. Even worse: he became part of the polarity, by falling into a deep political crisis. In 2557, after only two and a half years of presidency, the country became stearless, and he had to call for early elections. People blamed Mora for the great political impasse, and they massively voted him away in the elections. The Liberal Party lost more then 3/4 of his seats, going from 170 to 44. Martin stepped down, Mora left politics. Under the leadership of Charles Walburg the internal crisis within the Liberal Party became bigger and bigger. The party was split into a radical right wing and a progressive left wing. The votes balanced between slight wins and loses, but Walburg wasn't able to restore the rest in the party and to win the major voters back. The young and energetic liberals, the next generation of politicians, decided to start a new political course, as the old leadership stepped down in 2562. Under the new leader, Meyer Walsh, a dynamic new face in parliament, the Liberal Party rerun for the 2565 elections under the name 'New Liberals'. Shortly thereafter they renamed the party back to Liberal Party. Walsh changed the course more to the right, distancing the party from their old relationships with the left parties. Together with the parties United Republican Party and Proud of Aloria he founded a center-right coalition in 2566, the Front for Liberty, which must oppose against the at that time reigning center-left Progressive Coalition. Main goal was to unite center-right powers and win a majority ni parliament. Political Statements Freedom The liberal Party generally believe in neutral government, in the sense that it is not for the state to determine personal values. The state has no right to determine a particular conception of the good life. Freedom of speech is very important. Everyone has the right to say their oppinion. The Liberal Party is progressive liberal. Areas such as euthanasia, gay marriage, abortion and prostitution are very important issues to the party. According to the New Liberals those civil rights must be fully legal. Everyone has the right to take control of their own body and own life, there must be no government restrictions on people's personal life. Economy The Liberal Party is in favour of a laissez-faire economy, the Alorian economy must go it's own way according to a free market ideology, although they allow a little government intervention. The Liberal Party supports government responsibility for health, education, and alleviating poverty while still calling for a market based on independent exchange. They're also are supporters of promoting fiscal responsibility, economic freedom, privatized corporations and international cooperation. Health Care Although the Liberals Party don't allow much government intervention, they do believe that a government must provide in the people's social needs for those who aren't able to do themselves. Healthcare is a standard social issues were a government must take care of: everyone has the right to have a good healthcare system. The liberals believe in a mixed combination of a government regulated and private health care system. Education Education is very important for our future: the student of today are the leaders and businessman of tomorrow! The Liberals wants to increase government spending on education and innovation, e.g. in order to increase teacher salaries to prevent a shortage of teachers in the future. Also, the Liberal Party wants the education sector to be deregulated and government to take a step back in favour of diversity and competition. They believe in a mixed combination of government-funded schools among private schools. Security The government must provide a strong police system to protect the people from criminals. People must get the idea back to walk safe through the streets without being robbed. Prisons must be harder for inmates. They are not on holiday, they're doing the time for the crimes they made! There must be higher punishments for crimes. The government must provide and maintain a large and effective army. People must get the feeling that there is a government that protects them from foreign attacks and terrorist actions. Although the Liberals stands for world peace, a nation should be able to protect themselves in time of war. An army also can help nations in need, by granting them humanitarian aid and help them in cases of evacuations (for example during natural disasters). International Relations International relations are very important to a nation. A nation should not be isolated from the rest of the world. In order to develop the economy there must be a healthy and living international trade. We can learn from other nations, and other nations can learn from us, on areas like economic and technological innovations. Stable international relations are also good for keeping peace in the world. When nations working together in harmony with each other, wars could be avoided. Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria Category:Politics of Aloria